My Immortal
by L Ombre de Sheherazade
Summary: Une grande déprime pas vraiment passagère...Songfic


Voila. J'ai proprement détruit une oeuvre d'Evanescence pour ma première songfic. Et je n'en ai aucune honte, mouafafafafafaa

Un p'tit blues de minuit.

Que dire d'autre? Les persos ne sont pas de moi, ça tombe sous le sens...Et merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de publier les paroles et leurs traductions!

My Immortal

Un monde de regrets. Un monde de douleur. Des changements?! Il n'en existe tout simplement plus.

Tous revêtent un manteau fade et dénué de bonheur. Tous me plongent un peu plus dans une détresse sans fond.

_I'm so tired of being here_

Je ne parvient à me défaire du désir irrépressible d'attrister mon corps maculé par mon immondice, d'entendre le rythme monotone de ses larmes amarantes se rejoindre sinistrement en une unique flaque, mêlé au son écoeurant de mes sanglots.

Disparaître.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

Plus rien ne me retient, je veux m'évader avec toi, Fye. Dès lors que notre sang a éclaboussé mes mains d'enfant, chaque jour était un combat, chaque nuit une torture. Néanmoins, je dois respecter ton sacrifice, survivre pour que tu vives à travers moi.

Et depuis que tu es resté dans ton pays, Kurogane, l'aube me tourmente, j'agonise lentement au crépuscule. Je ne parviens plus à persister dans cette voie patibulaire sensée être un présent. Elle ne l'a jamais été.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't let me alone_

Mes sourires enjôleurs ne trompent plus les gosses. Trop d'amertume se dépeint dans mes yeux azur.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Car mon coeur a raté un battement devant tant de splendeur comme on manquerait une marche.

_This pain is just too real_

Afin de mieux se détruire.

_There is just too much that time cannot erase_

Comment oublier cette vallée sinistre, obstruée de toute forme de magie, où tes hurlements de terreur annihilaient irrévocablement mon humanité, m'engloutissant dans une folie qui assombrissait davantage mon esprit à chaque nouvelle prise qui s'offrait à mes doigts meurtris?

De quelle façon s'y prendre pour que tes yeux pourpres n'obnubile plus mes songes placides?

_When you cried I'd wipe away of all of your fears_

_When you had scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of this years_

Je suis mort une première fois, ma moitié m'ayant été subtilisée lâchement, de façon irrémédiable. Puis, tu as commencé a combler ma balafre pestilentielle, transformant l'être agonisant que j'étais alors en survivant. Car à présent, je ne vis plus. En désertant la place que je t'avais offerte, tu as dissout le moignon ensanglanté s'étant cicatrisé à grand-peine et qui maintenait mon existence.

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Tu as dérobé mon âme brisée ne délaissant plus qu'une coquille vide sur cette terre glacée.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you let behind_

Je sens ton ombre accompagnant mes pas, je sens ton souffle rauque chatouiller ma nuque blafarde. Et lorsque je me retourne, mon sourire dessiné par un espoir fugitif et bien trop monstrueux se volatilise subitement.

Un rêve dévastateur qui me hante jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être chaque instant excessivement nonchalant.

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice is chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Et à chaque fois, un hurlement déchirant retentit douloureusement aux oreilles des gamins et de Mokona, s'échappe de mes lèvres gercées, me faisant suffoquer, pour que mes genoux heurtent irrévocablement le sol et que mes longs doigts se crispent sur ma poitrine, laissant des estafilades dont l'existence m'indiffère à défaut de m'être inconnue.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is just too much that time cannot erase_

Alors, leur regard suintant la pitié, ils accourent vers moi, tentent de calmer les spasmes qui m'agitent brutalement. Mes gémissements, entrecoupés par mes pleurs névrosés, éradiquent immoralement toute forme d'espoir. Car je ne suis plus que haine et douleur.

Ils s'imaginent que le temps oblitérera mon affliction. Alors mon rire dément les fait tressaillir. Les effare.

Pourtant, ils n'assistent là juste à ma vraie personnalité, celle que je leur ai toujours dissimulée jusqu'à présent.

La folie dévorante, née du pur désespoir, qui me ronge sans cesse.

_When you cried I'd wipe away of all of your fears_

_When you had scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of this years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Mais aujourd'hui est différent_._ Pas qu'il saccage moins ce sur qui la veille s'est acharnée comme naguère s'en est occupé au préalable. Une telle peine a-t'elle seulement le droit d'exister?

_I have tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along _

Lorsque mon regard condamné dans la glace et la désolation à croisé deux émeraudes dont le flamboiement s'est éteint brutalement, que son sourire candide qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui me terrifiait, a été assassiné sans aucune forme de commisération par la rage dévastatrice qui me manipule perfidement, une évidence, une seule s'empara de mon esprit. Quand ses douces joues furent souillées par la peine que je lui inspirait, et qu'elle pris mon corps devenu mitigé entre ses bras fins, j'ai su.

_When you cried I'd wipe away of all of your fears_

_When you had scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of this years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

J'ai su qu'elle avait compris l'étendue péremptoire de mon massacre.


End file.
